A Twisted Web We Weave
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: Reggie and Twister have been hiding their relationship for years, but Reggie's reluctant to admit it, and Twister is nearing his wit's end. Anxiety abounds when Twist leaves to film a documentary with the notion that their secret will finally be out after he returns. But what happens when the plans derail drastically? Will an accident or two finally be enough to let the truth out?
1. Prologue

**DGG: Hello! Welcome, and thanks for stopping by! This is my first Rocket Power story. This idea randomly hit me one day, and BAM! Here I am after a year or two of working on this story. It's all written out, but it still needs a few edits here and there. I try to update weekly on all my stories. We'll see just how well I can time manage though throughout the week, but I do try my best to get the chapters up as consistently as I can. **

**And...I don't know. Unlike what the head shots I have for the cover of this story would suggest, they are all adults. I'm sure the summary probably gave that away, and so will this prologue, but hey. I can't draw or else I may have attempted drawing them to look older. And I've drawn a couple of my story covers. Just look at them. It's sad...**

**But anyway, thanks for dropping by. Feel free to review. I like reviews! I like to have random conversations with my reviewers if I can! And I hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: This is rated M due to implied situations (or more-than-implied situations. Whatever); however, also due to strong language that will be in later chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rocket Power. I do not own the characters. I'm simply a fan writing a story for fun. I am simply borrowing the characters for my little weirdo story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Many things had happened over the years in the town of Ocean Shores. The Shore Shack was still up and running, owned and operated by Ray Rocket with the help of his wife and his best friend. Even though he was now in his early fifties, his hair – at least what was left of it – was still blonde, and the old surfer still wore a hat in order to hide his balding scalp. Ray's stout, Hawaiian friend, Tito, was still the head chef. He was still a rotund man, perhaps even a little more so now; however, unlike his friend whose hair still had most of its original color, Tito's was now mostly grey with a few wisps of brown here and there. Noelani, Ray's wife and Tito's cousin, helped keep things in check during business hours. She enjoyed doing a little bit of anything. Sometimes she would help Tito prepare the food, occasionally she would take the orders, and she would deliver orders to the customers when the Shack was busy. She wasn't quite as slender as she used to be; however, she wasn't overweight either. She still kept her hair down most of the time; however, it was slightly shorter now. It was still brown, but only due to the magic of getting it colored.

Ocean Shores still had a beautiful beach which still attracted a lot of tourism each year, the streets around the pier were still crowded with people, the skate parks were still flourishing, and most of the locals were still around. Not too much had changed during the years except for the kids who had grown up there. Namely the four friends known as Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam.

Otto Rocket, son of Raymundo, was now nearly twenty-three and was still heavily invested in sports. In fact, he was well on his way to being in the professional circuit like he'd always dreamed. The main reason he wasn't a professional yet was his father, and the two Rocket males had had many heated arguments about the subject over the years. Ray wanted his son to go to college, whereas Otto felt it was just a waste of time. The athlete was ready to embrace the freedom that graduating high school would bring since his father already made him stick to high school, which he also felt was a waste of time. Why study when he could be out practicing and getting noticed by sponsors? But Ray had wanted his son to go to school and get a degree in something, that way he had something to fall back on if his professional career didn't take off. His father's logic, of course, caused even more arguments as the younger male couldn't see how is career couldn't take off! Otto eventually conceded an attended the local community college for a little while; however, he was still far more interested in sports to truly care about his studies and flunked out. His father was more than angry over the matter; however, Otto couldn't have been happier. And now that he was finally free from the shackles of education, he could finally fully devote his time to getting noticed. He was mainly known locally in his hometown; however, he traveled to other parts of California as well to compete in sports competitions – whether it be for surfing, skateboarding, biking, anything – and he was steadily gaining more national attention for his sports expertise.

Sam "the Squid" Dullard hadn't changed too terribly much through the years. His hair was longer, coming to a stop at his shoulders, something his mother absolutely hated. Sam was a good kid, but his long hair was like his little act of rebellion against her over-protectiveness – she was afraid that his long hair would attract the wrong crowd and he would turn into a hoodlum. She hated it so much that he even woke up one night to find her about to cut his hair! He lost most of his baby fat, but he was still a little pudgy around the edges. Being active with his friends helped give him some exercise, but he still loved his junk food. His skills in sports improved; however, he was still nowhere near anyone like Otto's league, but he was still just content with that. Sports were just a hobby for him. What he really loved was computers. He could tinker with them all day and was lucky enough to find steady employment working with computers. He was a freelance programmer and was making a comfortable living using his computer skills for a vast amount of jobs. He could do anything from fix computer bugs to designing codes for high-tech security systems. He even helped program a few video games from time to time. His skills certainly ran the gamut for what he was capable of accomplishing.

Twister Rodriguez still loved sports and still participated in a few local tournaments; however, he had turned mainly to filming. He first gained notoriety upon filming and editing footage of his best friend, Otto, for sports competitions, and had even created a few little sports documentaries. Though he was only twenty-two (twenty-three in a few months), people from all over sought him out to film their publicity stunts, sporting techniques, and promotional campaigns, as well as many other projects. He'd even been asked to film and edit a few commercials for various products. In fact, Twister had grown so famous for his filming that he was able to open his own studio, which he aptly named Twist-Rod Studios located just outside of his hometown. It wasn't terribly big, but it did have a small sports arena out back especially used for filming stunts, promotional footage, and commercials. Twister had certainly come a long way from the young amateur he used to be. But one thing was for certain: you could still spot him by his signature hat.

Reggie Rocket, Otto's older sister of a year, was still around in Ocean Shores as well. She, too, was still big into sports, and had even competed in a few competitions against her brother; however, her main focus now was her writing. She had never anticipated staying with her magazine for so long, but _The Zine_ had evolved over the years into a major magazine sold in stores across the state, and was well on its way to being sold nationwide. Her magazine covered a range of topics and issues, whether it be sports – though it was mostly sports – or relationships, trends, anything. Being related to and knowing two semi-famous people, she was always granted the chance of getting interviews with Otto and Twister for her readers, so they knew what the two were up to as of late, and she often plugged for them as well. Even Sam was granted space in her magazine. He actually had his own column in it where he would speak about the latest computer trends as well as answering questions from fan mail. Sam was also still Reggie's chief editor when it came to _The Zine_, and he was happy to do it despite his busy schedule with his own jobs.

Yes, the gang had come a long way from being the goofy group of kids they used to be years ago. However, despite how much their lives had changed, the four still managed to stay the closest of friends. But while the four of them still had the closest of bonds, two members of the group were just a bit closer to one another.

Reggie and Twister had been secretly dating one another for nearly seven years.

It had been an accident. Twister had come over to hang out with Otto; however, the aspiring athlete had been helping his dad at the Shore Shack, and the two weren't due back yet. So Twister hung out with Reggie while they waited for Otto to return. The two teens hung out on the couch in the living room just talking with one another, and laughing, and having a good time, like always. Eventually the two made a deeper connection with one another, and when the male members of the household finally returned, it had actually saddened both Reggie and Twister that they had no more alone time. Soon after, Twister and Reggie began hanging out a little more frequently in private locations just to talk and hang out. Eventually the two just began dating, though they decided it was best if they didn't tell anyone just yet. After all, the four had all considered themselves family rather than just friends, and Reggie and Twister didn't truly know how everyone would react, especially Otto. So the couple decided they would just keep their relationship a secret until they felt the time was right.

That alone was a difficult task.

The two couldn't truly go anywhere alone and act like a typical couple. If anyone saw them kissing or snuggling, they would be bound to inquire about it to Raymundo at the Shore Shack, which would lead to a confrontation. They couldn't actually go on any dates for fear of people seeing them as well. Their "dates" mainly consisted of the entire group hanging out together. It was the only way they could "be together" without anyone getting suspicious. It may not have been the most romantic of things, but the two were able to sneak a few tiny pecks here and there. Once the four began focusing on their individual careers and moved into their own homes, that was when Reggie and Twister were a little freer to be together. While they still couldn't really go out on dates in public, they took to having romantic evenings in at one of their homes.

Four years into their relationship was when Sam decided to confront them. He'd started noticing something odd about how the two were acting for a few years, and although he didn't quite know what exactly was going on between the two, he had a hunch. When he had accidentally seen them stealing kisses from one another on the beach one night, his suspicions had been confirmed. He confronted the two the next day, who had no choice but to tell him the truth. Sam had actually been quite accepting of the two's relationship, but agreed that he knew Otto wouldn't be so forthcoming. Sam agreed to keep the relationship a secret, but told them they couldn't keep it a secret forever. If they were truly serious, they were going to need to tell their families sometime and sometime soon.

With one person knowing the truth, it took a little pressure off the couple; however, they still just couldn't tell anyone. However, as more time passed, the more their families grew worried, believing their respective children had never found a significant other. Ray tried pushing Reggie into dating a few boys that passed through his restaurant; however, she always declined. Twister, on the other hand, went on fake dates with other girls so as to get his family (and Otto) – mainly Otto – off his back. He never kissed them and never had more than one "date" with each girl, which, with his partial-celebrity status, labeled him as a sort of ladies' man. He hated being thought of that way, but for the sake of keeping his relationship a secret, he had no choice but to accept it.

Yes, everything was going great for the group of friends who grew up in Ocean Shores. However, how great could it stay with secrets that were constantly being threatened of being exposed by the different levels of the limelight that each was exposed to constantly? It was a tough job, but they managed it. Unfortunately, tensions were growing higher because of it, and Reggie was growing steadily unsure of just how long she would be able to hide the truth. Little did she know that this year was going to be a _very_ big year for her and everyone else as well.


	2. Opportunity Arises

**DGG: Haha. Oh...it's been longer than a week. Sorry about that. I didn't forget about this story. I've been extremely busy and stressing out. School, job, time management problems...that's the story of my life. But here is the next chapter! Yay! Finally! Hopefully I can update sooner.**

* * *

"How's that footage coming, Twist?" asked Otto.

"Really good, dude," answered the red-headed male as he sat in front of his computer. "I think I'll be done editing your new sports promo in a few so long as I don't have many distractions."

"Lemme see what you've done so far," the male shoved his friend out of the way of the monitor.

"Check it out," Twister smiled as he played the montage of clips he'd edited together so far.

"I think there should be a few more freeze frames in there," Otto commented.

"Dude, this is a promo for your next skateboarding competition. Shouldn't there be some footage of you actually moving?" Twister laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Otto crossed his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me on this. You have enough special effects," Twister smiled as he went back to editing his footage.

"All I'm saying is that it could use a few more!"

"The point of this is to show people your skills, not special effects!"

"Hey, your filming and editing skills are awesome! How else could we be at your own, personal studio, dude?"

"You know how they're so awesome? Because I make the calls!"

"All right, all right," Otto held up his hands in mock defeat. "You're the boss."

"You're damn right I am!" the Hispanic smiled.

"So is it done yet?"

"Almost! Just a few more minor adjustments and it will be perfect!"

"So, Twist, what do you say we go out and grind some rails after this?" Otto suggested. "And I can whoop your ass just like old times!"

"Tempting, but I actually have some plans for the night."

"Plans?" Otto raised a suave eyebrow. "What kind of plans? As in you've got another date tonight?"

"Uh…actually, yeah," Twister shrugged. Well…he wasn't telling a lie about that at least.

"Man," Otto smiled, "you reel in more chicks than a fisherman reels in fish, dude! Where'd you find this girl?"

"Well…you know…I met her…at the beach," Twister began to sweat.

"I should've figured. That's where all the girls hang out," Otto grinned.

"Yeah," the red-head chuckled nervously.

"Dude, you gotta tell me all the details tomorrow!"

The taller male blushed a bit.

"C'mon, Otto, you really wouldn't want _all_ the details…"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my bud. You're getting the girls!" Otto clapped his friend on the back. "You're well on your way to living the fast life, Twist! This is great!"

"Yeah," Twister muttered quietly. "All right, your promo is finished."

"Awesome! I can't wait for everyone to see it!" Otto exclaimed. "With you on my side, I never look bad in one of these babies! Don't ever quit what you're doing!"

"I don't plan to anytime soon," Twister smiled as he ejected the finished project from his computer drive and put it in a case. "Here ya' go."

"Thanks, Twist. Well, I'd better go then since you have to get ready for your date and all."

"Yeah," a nervous smile played on the male's lips.

"See ya," he fist bumped his friend before heading toward the exit. "I expect details, Twist!"

"Yeah," Twister's voice cracked as Otto left the room.

He absolutely hated that Otto wanted details about his dates. Especially when it was a real date with his girlfriend. Little did Otto know that he was actually hearing a few things about what Twister and Reggie did the night before. Sure Otto didn't know that, but it was still an uncomfortable thing for Twister to do. He sighed. Oh well. He had more important things to think about now. The Hispanic male quickly cleaned up his work station and headed for the exit; however, just before he reached the door, his phone started to ring. He looked at it questioningly, wondering if he should answer it. He was technically done for the day, but he finally turned around. He was there, after all.

* * *

Back in Ocean Shores, Reggie Rocket and Sam Dullard were sitting at a table in the Shore Shack as they edited pieces of Reggie's magazine on her laptop.

"Do you think that sounds a little too hokey?" Reggie asked her friend as she rotated the screen so he could see.

"Hm," the blonde male fidgeted with his glasses as he read through the article again. "No, I think it's just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Reggie, if you don't like it, just change it," he chuckled.

"To what?"

"I don't know. Something you think sounds a little less hokey!"

Reggie growled in frustration as she ran her fingers through her violet hair, which now came down past her shoulders.

"Don't get worked up about it, just switch up the wording," Sam laughed.

"Oh, I don't know what to change it to. We'll just leave it," she pulled the laptop closer to her and began skimming through other articles that were to be in the latest issue of _The Zine_.

Sam chuckled again as he shook his head back and forth.

"Squid, Reg," Otto called as he jumped out of his sleek, black SUV.

"Hey, Rocket-Boy," his sister greeted.

"I'm never going to outgrow that nickname, am I?" asked Sam.

"Not a chance, Bro," Otto smiled. "Busy?"

"Just a little," the female admitted. "We're editing the next issue of _The Zine_."

"Well, take a little break! Where're Raymundo, Tito, and Noelani?"

"They're in the back. Why?" asked the blonde male.

"Because Twister just finished editing my latest promo, and I want you all to see it! HEY, DAD, TITO, NOELANI GET OUT HERE! I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" he suddenly yelled.

"Tactful, Otto. Very tactful," his older sister rolled her eyes as she minimized her current windows.

"It's crude but effective," he shrugged with a smile.

"What's all the shouting about?" Ray asked while he, his wife, and Tito made their way toward the trio.

"Guys, I want you to see Twister's latest edit. Come on. Would you mind putting the disc into your computer, Reggie?"

The female held out her hand so that her brother could give her the disc. She then put it into her CD-ROM and the group watched the latest promo reel for Otto's next tournament.

"Nice moves, Rocket-Boy," his father commented proudly.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Did you pick the background music?" asked Sam. "It's extreme and perfectly fitting for all these shots of you on your skateboard."

"I know, right?" the male gushed. "But the music was Twister's pick."

"That boy has a real talent for this," Tito smiled. "Whatever he touches just turns to pure gold."

"Must be why he's gaining so much national attention," Raymundo poked his best friend in the side teasingly with his elbow.

"He definitely knows how to get all the right shots that brings out the absolute best in whoever it is he's filming," smiled Sam. "No wonder so many clients flock to him."

"He's definitely my go-to guy when it comes to this stuff," smiled Otto.

"He's starting to become everyone's go-to guy. You'd better be careful, Otto, before he doesn't have any time to fit you into his busy schedule," Reggie joked.

"Never happen. He's my best bud. He'll always have time to squeeze me in."

"Awesome vid, Little 'Cuz," Tito smiled when the promo ended.

"It's the best one yet," Noelani complimented.

"I know! Twister's the man! I already knew I looked good, but he makes me look even better!"

The other five all exchanged glances with one another as Otto took his disc out of his sister's computer.

"Hey, speak of the devil," Sam said as he looked over his shoulder. The rest of the group followed his gaze to find Twister sprinting toward them at full-speed.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Otto.

"You guys are never gonna believe what just happened to me!" the red-head panted excitedly.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Like right after Otto left, the phone rang! It was this really official sounding dude who represents a couple people who would like to be my clients!"

"People like that call and ask to be your clients all the time," smirked Reggie. "I'm guessing this time was a little different though?"

"Hell, yeah!" Twister shouted, instantly receiving a reprimanding look from Raymundo. Even though they were no longer kids, he still didn't approve of them cussing in the slightest. "Sorry, Raymundo. Anyway, yeah! This dude was super official. It wasn't just the normal athlete who comes in looking for me! It was like…an official dude…"

"I think we get that he was official, Twister," Otto drummed his fingers on the table in impatience. "So…what's the big news?"

"Okay, so you know those quadruplets from Ohio?"

"Those skaters that call themselves Quadruple Image?" asked Reggie.

"Hacks," muttered Otto.

"Yeah!" continued Twister. "Well, apparently they're wanting to do a documentary about themselves, and they've been so impressed with the footage I've shot, that they asked for me personally to film it!"

Everyone burst into cheers, patting Twister on the back.

"Your hard work's finally paying off. This is huge!" cried Raymundo.

"I know! They're like some of the hottest things right now!"

"That's great, Twist," smiled Reggie. "So when are they comin' in?"

"Dude, no, that's just it! They want to send me to them! I'll get my own private jet and everything!"

"Whoa! That's great news, Twister!" Ray congratulated him.

"You said you'd do it, right?" asked Otto.

"Dude, of course I said I'd do it!"

The group broke out into cheers once more.

"When are you goin'? C'mon, Twist!" Otto was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know yet, but they want me there soon! He said he'd get back with me. This is awesome. I've never had to go outside of California before! I'm so stoked for this!"

"Well, you deserve it, Twist," smiled Reggie.

"Thanks," he returned the grin.

"I bet this'll get that date of yours into the sack with you tonight," Otto arched his eyebrows.

"Otto!" his father cried.

"What? He's got another hot date tonight!"

"That's no excuse to say something like that! Geez. I raised you better than that!"

"Don't worry, Dad. I bet it's true," Reggie spoke while batting her eyelashes at Twister whose grin only grew wider.

"Regina!" Raymundo's voice caused everyone to break out into a fit of laughter. "Honestly? I didn't know both my kids were so vulgar! Where did you learn this from?"

"Brudda, as I recall, your mind wasn't the cleanest when you were their age either," Tito spoke up.

"What? Who asked you?" the older male gaped.

"Hey, I was just putting in my two cents. I'm just saying like parent, like offspring," the Hawaiian shrugged facetiously.

The remaining five began laughing harder as Raymundo began to chase his friend playfully around the restaurant.

* * *

**DGG: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
